ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Dragon
Fire Dragons are one of the two dragon species that roam the Overworld. They are most famously known for their fire-breathing and flight abilities, as well as their formidable reputation. Fire Dragons have seven natural attacks, all of which can dispatch a player with ease. As well as this, they progress through five stages of development, where they grow larger, stronger, and more terrifying. Appearance Fire dragons are large, quadrupedal reptiles with massive, leathery, bat-like wings, powerful hind legs with 3 prehensile, talon-tipped toes on each foot, a moderate-sized body with spikes running down their backs, a moderately long neck, a large head with 2 pairs of backwards-facing horns, as well as massive, toothy jaws, and a long, tapering tail just as long as the rest of their body. They come in 4 colors: Fire Red, Emerald Green, Bronze Yellow, and Smokey Grey. Spawning Fire dragons can spawn in any biome that has a temperature above -0.5. Younger dragons are found on small roosts on the surface (Stages 1-3), whereas older ones (Stage 4 and rarely Stage 5) lurk in caverns beneath the ground. Drops Loot from a fire dragon generally depends on the stage of a dragon. All dragons drop Dragon Bones and Dragon Scales that correspond to their color. Usually, a Dragon Skull and a Dragon Heart are dropped as well, but by far the most important loot a dragon corpse can produce are Dragon Eggs, which can only drop from a female stage 4 or 5 dragon. Instead of evaporating like normal Minecraft mobs, a dragon will fall to the ground as a corpse when it dies. To loot the dragon corpse, right click on it repeatedly with an empty hand: items will drop off of it until it turns into a skeleton and, finally, disappears all together. Make sure to click in the dragon's hitbox. Newly hatched dragons evaporate upon death, falling as a skeleton after day five and only falling as a corpse after day ten. Behavior Fire dragons are hostile, and will attack almost every mob that comes nearby, including players. When they spawn naturally, they are usually very hungry, and will search for farm animals to eat; they are capable of spotting prey from 64 blocks away. Dragons using flame attacks will scorch all blocks in the area (turning them into Charred Blocks), in addition to creating devastating fires and occasionally sending blocks flying. Wild dragons can be seen sleeping on small roosts adorned with large piles of gold and many chests, but can be woken up if a player breaks a gold pile or opens a nearby chest. Dragons will rarely eat meat items that are dropped on the floor. Abilities First and foremost, fire dragons have the ability to fly very quickly, making melee combat an exercise of futility when fighting them. As well as this, they have the ability to incinerate players with their fiery breath, killing them in a matter of seconds. Along with this, they are unfazed by unavoidable obstacles, and will simply break through them in order to get to their target. Dragons have seven natural attacks, which include the following: *Bite: The dragon simply bites its target. *Grab-and-Shake: The dragon seizes its target with its jaws before shaking them to death. *Fire Breath: The dragon breathes a stream of fire at its target, spreading large fires, scorching blocks in the area, and sometimes launching blocks over a wide area. *Fire Bomb: The dragon spews a large fire bomb that explodes on impact, leaving a large, scorched, flaming crater; as well as this, it can occasionally launch blocks over a wide area. *Tail Whip: If on the ground, the dragon spins around in a whirlwind in order to smack its target with its tail, dealing knockback. *Wing Beat: If on the ground, the dragon rears up and flaps its wings three times, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocks back its target. *Aerial Tackle: If in the air, the dragon will swoop on its target with outstretched talons before smacking them down. Finally, stage 4+ dragons have the ability to emit a deafening roar upon spotting a player, inflicting Weakness on that player for 14 seconds. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of both fire resistance and regeneration in order to fight a fire dragon. Depending on its size, decent armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. Finally, shrewd tactics are necessary when fighting dragons; hitting a dragon's head or tail does extra damage to it, and dragons will go down quicker than normal if players exercise this strategy. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a stage 3 or lower dragon. The dragon will switch between melee and ranged attacks, and might also be able to fly to a very great height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage 4 or 5, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breath fire for a longer time. Diamond armor and weaponry (or higher) is recommended. Once a dragon is killed, its body will remain. Right-clicking on it will allow the player to loot it. It is advisable to put out all nearby fires while looting the dragon, as dragons have a tendency to engulf nearby areas in a huge amount of flames. Please note: Fire dragons will attack ice dragons, so do not put a fire dragon with your ice dragons on wander. Otherwise, you might find yourself with a dead body and lots of destruction. Hatching See also: Dragon Egg A wild fire dragon cannot be tamed, and a tame dragon can only be achieved through hatching an egg. Fire Dragon eggs must be placed within a fire to start the hatching process. Once the egg starts moving, it will take a few minutes to hatch. It is noted that the fire must be kept burning until the egg hatches, so netherrack is recommended. Breeding Two fire dragons can be bred if they are opposing genders and stage four or higher, by crafting and utilizing Fire Lily Mixture. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals. Upon breeding, female dragons will create a nest and lay their eggs in there. Usage Equipment A dragon's inventory can be accessed via interacting with them while sneaking. It has 4 slots, each for a different part of Dragon Armor. Tamed Behavior Baby dragons are very small creatures no longer than a single block. It takes 25 days for a dragon to progress from a stage, and 125 for them to reach maximum size. Their growth rate can be improved by feeding them Dragon Meal. Each feeding will grow them by 1 day. If a dragon is stage one, it can be clicked on with an empty hand in order to put the baby on the owner's shoulders. To get a baby dragon off one's shoulders, press X'''. A player can have a maximum of three dragons on their shoulder at a time. Dragons stage three and up can be mounted by interacting with them with an empty hand. Like with any rideable mob, '''WASD controls are used. Spacebar makes the dragon rise if it is in the air; if held for over a second while it is on the ground, it makes the dragon start flying. X''' lowers the dragon, and '''Shift is used to dismount. R''' makes it breath fire, and '''G makes it use a strike attack, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. A Dragon Command Staff can be used to order the dragon to either stay, or to wander. Dragon Horns can be used to summon and desummon the dragon via an item. A Dragon Bone Flute can be used to call a flying dragon down to the ground. Sneaking while interacting with a dragon with a stick or a Dragon Staff will set a home position where it is currently at, and it will not go far away from that position. Tamed dragons can be killed for drops and will not attack the player. A tamed fire dragon also will try to attack tamed ice dragons of other players, but not of their owner. Skeletons Fire dragon skeletons naturally spawn in desert biomes. They can provide a good source of Dragon Bone for players hoping to craft Dragon Bone Tools. Gallery Screenshot 2.png 2017-12-16 22.16.18.png 2017-12-16 22.12.45.png 2017-12-16 22.12.32.png 2017-12-16 22.12.10.png 2017-12-16 22.11.03.png Sleeping Dragon.png|A stage 4 dragon, sleeping in an underground cavern IMG 4505.PNG DR.png|Green Fire Dragon wearing Gold Dragon Armor 2018-03-31_16.21.20.png|A dragon egg hatching 2018-03-31_16.30.34.png 2018-04-22_00.11.02.png|Stage 5 Dragon Skull. Player for scale. 2018-04-22_00.09.37.png|Stage 5 Fire Dragon at Full Size. 2018-11-15_11.05.57.png History *1.0.0: **Introduced. *1.0.1: **Nerfed block-breaking ability; when set to "weak", it cannot break anything harder than stone. **No longer starts flying when placed with a Dragon Horn. **Can no longer spawn in cold biomes. *1.1.0: **Can no longer ascend as sharply as it did before. **Wing-flapping noises are no longer ridiculously loud; how loud they are can now be edited in the config. **Stage 1 dragons are now unable to use the Grab-and-Shake attack. **Tamed dragons can now be ordered to descend with the newly-added Dragon Bone Flute. **Now follows the mobGriefing game rule. *1.1.1: **Shift-clicking it now opens its inventory; normal clicking mounts it. **Now turns aggressive towards players who break gold piles or open chests nearby when untamed. *1.2.0: **Added new textures and sounds. **Added new flight AI. **Now is as implacably aggressive as it was intended to be. **Grab-and-Shake attack has been nerfed. *1.3.0: **Has undergone a complete overhaul. ***Added new model (now has 3D talons). ***Added new animations. ****Added walking and flying cycles. ****Added a sitting animation. ****Tail now has delayed body movement during it turning animation. ***Added new wing-flapping noises. ***Can now roar; stage 5 dragons can inflict Weakness for 14 seconds with their roars. ***Now has 2 new attacks: Wing Beat and Aerial Tackle. ***Search radius is now doubled, and it can now see the player twice as far away as it did before. ****Added a config option for how wide the search radius is. ***Can now target prey while flying. ***Now targets a multitude of mobs, including animals from the Animania mod. ***Can now be bred with Lily Mixtures again. ****Upon breeding, female dragons will dig a hole made out of Dragon Nest Blocks and lay their eggs in there. **Now attacks more relentlessly than it did before. **Can now be hurt with arrows again. **Added a config option for whether dragons can despawn or not. *1.4.0: **Roars are now louder. **Will not use the Aerial Tackle attack unless prey is out in the open. *1.5.0: **Movement speed is now slower by default. **Now rarer by default. **Can now be given a home position by shift-clicking with a stick or Dragon Staff. **No longer leaves its roost or den when flying. **Can now "dig" by deleting blocks in its way when stuck. **Tamed dragons no longer attack villagers from village mods. **Now becomes tamed to the player that placed its egg, not the player closest to it. *1.5.2: **Added a new, more graceful flying cycle. **Now has natural armor points (with fully grown Stage 5 dragons reaching 20 armor points). **Now receives extra armor points when equipped with Dragon Armor. **Animals and NPCs now flee from dragons. **Growth can now be permanently stunted by Sickly Dragon Meal. **Will automatically take flight if a prey item is more than 5 blocks above it. **Added a config option for far dragons can generate from a player's spawn point. **Can now be fed while being ridden. **Will now teleport to its owner when dismounted (fixes it randomly disappearing when dismounted). **Feeding a dragon meat heals more hunger points now. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. **Now has multiple hitboxes for its head, wings, and tail. ***Hitting its head or tail will do extra damage to it. **Roars are now stronger. **Added a config option for whether tamed dragons can grief blocks or not. **Added a config option for whether tamed dragons attack nearby mobs or not. **Baby dragons are now immune to swords' sweeping attacks. *1.6.1: **Now has new experimental pathfinding AI. Trivia *Fire dragons have unique death messages for killing the player, including 2 "mundane" death messages and 1 comical death message. **When the player gets killed by the dragon's grab-and-shake attack, one of the following messages will display: ***" was split in two by a dragon" ***" was torn to shreds by a dragon" ***" was devoured by a dragon" **When the player gets killed by the dragon's fiery breath, one of the following messages will display: ***" was turned into KFC by a dragon" ***" was incinerated by a dragon" ***" was turned to ash by a dragon" Category:Entities Category:Flying Category:Hostile Category:Dragons Category:Tameable